1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera control technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera control system, mobile device and method for allowing a much faster entry or transition into a camera-ready state by rapidly adjusting a camera setting value for an automatic brightness control of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a remarkable growth of related technologies, mobile devices are becoming increasing popular as a result of portability thereof. Particularly, mobile devices today outgrow their respective traditional fields and hence reach a mobile convergence stage in which a single mobile device has the ability to support various user functions.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, most recent mobile devices have a built-in camera module that provides a digital camera function. Users of such mobile devices may obtain an image of the subject for photography (e.g., capture an image) through a camera module and save the obtained (e.g., captured) image therein or send the obtained (e.g., captured image) to another device (e.g., another mobile device). According to the related art, a mobile device having a camera module performs an automatic brightness control function to adjust the brightness of the subject during photography (e.g., image capture). Therefore, even though a user does not adjust the brightness of an image, the user can take a photograph (e.g., capture an image) with suitable brightness.
With an automatic brightness control function invoked, a mobile device having a camera module collects dozens of frames so as to automatically adjust the brightness of the subject, evaluates the brightness of the collected frames, and determines whether such brightness agrees with a predetermined brightness. Thus, a mobile device according to the related art requires considerable time from the activation of a camera module to an entry into a camera-ready state capable of shooting. However, the considerable time from the activation of a camera module to an entry into the camera-ready state capable of shooting for mobile devices according to the related art often causes inconvenience to a user when the user desires to obtain an image of the instant that something happens. Namely, even if a user turns on a camera module so as to capture a specific instant, the user would be apt to miss the desired scene because a camera module takes too much time to enter into a camera-ready state. To solve this problem, a camera module may be maintained in a turn-on state. However, due to unnecessary power consumption, such a solution is not recommended in view of efficient use of a camera.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile device and a method for allowing a much faster entry or transition into a camera-ready state. For example, a need exists for a mobile device and a method for allowing a much faster entry or transition into a camera-ready state by rapidly adjusting a camera setting value for an automatic brightness control of a camera.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.